


Strip Chess

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Digital Art, M/M, Seduction, Strip Chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: "perhaps their games had been about more than chess all along."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Chess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Vast Variety of Good and Ill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186028) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 



> Created for the SGA Love festival, 2014. An illustration for Busaikko's story "A Vast Variety of Good and Ill", for the same prompt (drunk/strip/chess). Blended digital art.

 

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/388189/388189_original.jpg)

~*~


End file.
